


Starbucks Iced Coffee

by TheMajesticLoki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, Humor, braiding hair, coffee is Bucky's superpower, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLoki/pseuds/TheMajesticLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's hair is just so majestic. Steve just needs to braid flowers into Bucky's hair. <br/>Coffee is Bucky's superpower. <br/> “Think about it, Cap,” Tony said. “You and Bucky are often referred to as ‘Starbucks’. You know, like Starbucks iced coffee. You were iced, so that means Bucky is coffee.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks Iced Coffee

Bucky’s hair was so majestic—it was long and shiny and soft and beautiful. In fact, Steve might even go as far to say that it was almost as majestic as the American flag. Almost. But the point is, Bucky’s hair was pretty freaking majestic, and all Steve really wanted… was to braid flowers into it. 

Bucky was sitting at the table on the 90th floor of the Avengers’ Tower, where the team gathered for breakfast every morning. He was sipping his coffee when Steve came in from his morning run. 

“Bucky… your hair,” Steve gasped, mesmerized. “It’s so… beautiful. Can I touch it?”

“Ew, no Steve, you’re all sweaty and gross,” replied Bucky.

“But Bucky--”

“No, Steve, I’m busy drinking coffee, go shower,” he told him, then chugged 2456 gallons of coffee at once. 

Impressed at his friend’s fantastic coffee drinking ability, Steve gave in and went to take a shower. In the shower, he thought about Bucky’s hair some more. It was so beautiful.........anyway. 

 

Later, around 9 in the evening, Steve came across Bucky again. Not being able to resist, Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s long, luxurious locks. 

“Steve. No touching my hair, you might hurt its fabulousness,” snapped Bucky, who was still drinking coffee.

“Sorry Bucks,” Steve said apologetically. “Wait, it’s like, night time, why are you still drinking coffee?”

“For the same reason I drink whiskey 24 hours a day,” said Tony, who had just walked into the room and was drinking, guess what, whiskey. “It’s part of our superpower.”

“Bucky’s super power is… coffee?” asked Steve.

“Think about it, Cap,” Tony said. “You and Bucky are often referred to as ‘Starbucks’. You know, like Starbucks iced coffee. You were iced, so that means Bucky is coffee.”

“Again, with the ice jokes, Tony?” sighed Steve.

“You know it, Capsicle,” Tony replied, throwing a wink at him before sauntering out of the room.” 

 

Steve didn’t mean to, really, he didn’t, but the next day at lunch he found himself tenderly stroking Bucky’s hair.

“Steve baby, my hair should not be touched, you know this,” Bucky told him.

“But Bucky,” moaned Steve. “It’s so great, I can’t help it! Just let me braid flowers into it, once, pleaaassee!” 

“What,” said Bucky.

“What,” said Steve. 

“….Fine,” sighed Bucky. “But only once, and I swear if you tell anyone about this, you’re dead.”

“Thank you, Buckyyy!!!” squealed Steve. 

 

Steve insisted that he wear a flower crown while he braided flowers into his friend’s hair. It was made of white roses with little bluebells, while Bucky’s flowers would be tiny crimson impatiens.

They sat on Bucky’s bed, Steve still bouncing with excitement, and Bucky looking decidedly bored. 

“Ready, Bucky?” asked Steve.

“Sure,” muttered Bucky, still sipping coffee.

Steve started by brushing Bucky’s hair for three hours.

“Steve.”

“Yes?”

“Is it really necessary to brush my hair for three hours?” asked Bucky, exasperated. 

“Yes, Bucky,” Steve told him. “It makes your hair even more magnificent.”

Next, Steve parted his friends hair into three sections and began braiding, weaving in the flowers as he went along.

“Hey Bucky, I was wondering--” Natasha burst into the room, then stopped, staring. “Uh, Steve, are you braiding flowers into Bucky’s hair?” 

“Yes,” replied Steve. 

“That’s… kind of cute actually,” she admitted, and before either of them could stop her, she snapped a picture of the scene, then scampered off.

“God dammit” growled Bucky, while Steve continued braiding and making happy little Steve noises. 

 

A surprise awaited them the next morning. The picture Natasha had taken had mysteriously turned up as the background on every phone, computer, and tablet in the tower.

“What the fuck” shouted Bucky when he turned on his laptop, still drinking coffee. Literally, he spoke as he drank it, and it sprayed out of his mouth and covered the screen. “NAAATTT!!!”

“I swear I showed that picture to no one,” Natasha told him. “You have to believe me, I didn’t--”

“She’s right, Buckaroo,” explained Tony. “I hacked her phone and decided that this picture is just too beautiful to let go. So I did this. Oh, and there’s a painter coming in later to paint it on the wall, also.”

“WHY,” screamed Bucky.

“Bucky have you seen this,” said Steve excitedly. “It’s us, we’re everywhere!”

“Friends,” boomed Thor. “Why is the American Captain and the one called Bucky trapped within these devices? What is the Captain doing to the Bucky’s hair?”

“What the hell is going on,” muttered Bruce.

“Nat, look at this brilliance,” shouted Clint. “Look at the flower crown!”

“Eheheheh,” Loki laughed evilly. “Wait, why is this such a big deal, I love flower crowns??”

“Augghhh, it’s Loki!” They all screamed. 

The end.


End file.
